Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Some interactions in a social network may include the sharing of content. Content can be shared in a variety of manners. One example of a technique to share content with a user in a social network is a news feed. The news feed can be a listing of content items (or stories) that are deemed appropriate for presentation to the user. The news feed for the user can include myriad types of content items. Such content items can include, for example, images uploaded by others in the social network of the user, descriptions of activities of connections of the user, articles regarding subject matter of interest to the user, advertisements directed to the user, etc.
Some content items in the news feed require selection by the user to access the content item. Upon selection of such a content item, the user can be navigated to a different resource of the social network or to another domain on the internet in some cases. In other cases, after selecting an option to access a content item, the content item can disappear when the user scrolls the news feed to consume additional content items.